Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fastening system for built-in shower heads.
Description of the Background Art
Built-in shower heads, which are intended for installation in suspended ceilings or in walls, are known. In known ceiling-mount shower heads, the hydraulic connection between the water inlet of the built-in shower head and the house connection line typically also serves to mechanically connect the built-in shower head to the water-carrying structure. Moreover, large-size ceiling-mount shower heads require connection geometries with very large dimensions in order to be able to accommodate the weights that arise as well as dynamic loads. An additional disadvantage is that the position of the ceiling-mount shower head is also determined largely by the position of the supply pipe.
Moreover, in comparison to designs that have hitherto been customary, some modern built-in shower heads have significantly higher weights. Prior art fastening systems are increasingly stretched to their limits on account of the higher weights.